


Don't Say a Word

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-08
Updated: 2005-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin lost every thing that he cared for. Can Brian find him and help?





	Don't Say a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian’s POV

“ Brian, you have Mr. Rogers in Line 2.”  
“OK, Thanks Cyntia”  
“ Kidnney speaking…”  
“ Hey Mr. Kinney, I have good and bad news.”  
Good news, he said good news, could it be that he found him! My heart is beating so fast, please say that you found him. It has been almost four months already that we have been looking for him.  
“ What is the good news?” I ask trying not to sound too desperate.  
“ I found him.”   
He found him. He found Justin.   
“What is the bad news?”  
He was quiet for a few moments probably thinking on how to break the bad news for me, but I’m sure that what ever it is can be fixed. The best thing is that he found Justin and about fucking time. The amount of money that I put into this detective is ridiculous.  
“ I think it is better if we spoke in private.”  
I really don’t like the tone of his voice.   
“ Ok, meet me at the café in about a hour.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Justin’s POV

Could life get any worst than this? I really though that bad times don’t last forever but obviously I was wrong, and that was not the only thing that I was wrong about. My view of the word was so messed up; I really fell pathetic now that I think about it.  
Think …  
I spend a lot of time doing that now. Thinking of what I had and what could have been. Thinking of all of the people that I loved and in one-way or another betrayed me.   
Love… another thing to think about. Now I know that love doesn’t exist. Brian was right in his view about love.  
Brian… 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Brian’s POV

As I drive to the café I replay the last eight months in my head, just trying to make sense of all that has happened, but the truth is that nothing makes sense.   
I really thought that every thing was ok with Justin. That the little shit was living with his little fiddler in a happily ever after fairytale story just like he always wanted, every thing that I could not give him. Unfortunately I did not think that I would miss him as much as I did. So I did the only smart thing, I distance my self and put my full energy into work. The gang knew better than to mention his name in my presence. He slowly but surely stared to disappear. First from the diner, he was gone for two weeks until some one told me that he quit. I thought it was strange, but it really wasn’t my problem. I also thought that it was strange that he did not appear at the Sunday family diners, but then one day he showed up.  
I was in the kitchen talking to Michael when I heard Debbie answering the door. It was no big deal until I heard the name Sunshine in a whispered hush. 

“ Sunshine… What are you doing here?”   
I could tell that Debbie wanted to keep quiet which is extremely out of character for her and her loud mouth.  
“ Hey Debb… Sorry to bother you … Its just that…”  
I could not see his face because Debbie was blocking the passway but his voice sounded weird, like he was tired, sad, defeated.  
“ Justin, I told you about family diners.” Debbie wisperred.  
What that fuck… what about family diners? He is part of the fucking family. I moved to the side of the couch so that I could see his face. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw… The pain in his eyes...  
“I Know… Its just that … I really need to talk to you.”  
“Why don’t you come back latter or tomorrow?”  
And that was when Michael came to the door.  
“What that fuck are you doing here you little shit?”  
Justin looked terrified; I have not seen him like that since the prom. And for some fucked up reason I did not say any thing, I was stuck in my own world of fears.  
“Sorry… I just… Sorry I won’t come back again.” He looked at me and went pale as if he was going to fucking faint.  
“Y-you won’t hear from me again” And then he was gone, he just ran like the devil was after him.  
I was livid, I just could not fucking believe what I had just witness!  
“What that fuck was that?!”  
“Look Brian, I am sorry. That wont happen again… He knows better than to come here on Sundays.”  
“ Debbie I’m not worried that he came here … He should be able to come here! I thought that he was part of the family too. I just can’t believe that just because he is not with me any more you would all turn your backs on him.”

We all had a long stressful conversation, but two hour and a half into it the phone ringed and it turned out to be Daphne. Debbie looked paled and about to faint so I took the phone.  
“Hey Daph, this is Brian… is every thing ok?”  
“Brian… Has Justin showed up over there today?”  
Her voice was cautious.  
“Yes, about two hours ago.”  
“ Have you talked to him … or better has he talked?”  
Now she just sounded desperate.  
“Daph, what is the matter?” She is really staring to worry me.  
“ Brian, Justin’s mother and sister died two weeks ago… you know that, right?”  
It can’t be true … it just can’t be true… Why can’t this kid get a break?  
“H-how…I d-don’t… I dint know.”  
“Car accident, his mother died at the instant, and his sister two days latter.”  
“ Brian… I know that you and him are not talking but I’m really worried. He hasn’t cried, not even at the funeral. He hardly eats, he doesn’t sleep and worst of all he doesn’t talk. I haven’t heard his voice since the accident. Except when he is sleeping, he has horrible nightmares. I don’t know what to do. He completely shut every one out. Today was supposed to be Molly’s birthday.”   
“He was here, he wanted to talk to Debbie… he was talking. At least he wanted to talk, we didn’t let him.” I cant believe that he has been going trough all of that shit and then he got kicked out by the only family that he had left.

Justin disappeared after that day. And let me tell you what a good job he did on disappearing.


End file.
